This is My Story
by ContestShipper
Summary: War is a terrible thing to go through and this is the story of Alana Andrews, telling her side on the subject of World War III. From love, to tragedy, she tells all. Set in an AU.
1. Prologue

**_War. A horrible experience that none should ever go through. The pain. The agony. The torture that one is faced with. Whether it be out on the battlefield or left at home._**

**_Nothing can ever heal the wounds that are left. Scars remain. Memories never fade._**

**_At the mention of war, your breath hitches. At the sounds of shots being fired, your eyes widen in panic. At the sight of blood, you feel the terror rip through your body. At the mention of a name. . .you cry out in total agony for the pain in your chest is to great to hold within._**

**_Nothing can prevent these so called 'side effects' of war. It is something you must bear for the rest of your life. Every waking moment, every unconscious moment. The thoughts never leave._**

**_Questions constantly run through your head. 'What if I did this? Maybe if I had said that?' But questions can't change the past, they only confuse the present._**

**_That is why I am writing this. To tell you what it is like to deal with this monstrosity. And to say. . ._**

**_I am Alana Andrews Kirkland . . . and this is my story._**


	2. The Meeting

I set the pen down and brought my hand up to my face, massaging my temples. "I don't see why they want me to write this. . ." I mumbled. "It's been years since the war, it's not like anybody cares about it any more. . ."

At that moment a little boy bounded into my study and peered over the top of the desk. He noticed the pen and paper and looked at me curiously. "Miss Alana. . .waht are yous writing?" I smiled at his speech. He was so little and just learning proper English. I waved him over to the other side of the desk and picked him up, setting him in my lap.

"I'm writing a story," I said while tapping his nose. His nose crinkled up but at the mention of a story his eyes widened.

"Really? Waht kinda story? Is it about lions and kings?" A soft smile crossed my face at his enthusiasm.

"It's actually a story about me." I brought my hand up and pointed to where I had written my name on the parchment. "See?" His small fingers followed mine and pointed at the name as well and nodded. He then turned and looked up at me.

"Why are yous writing a story about youself? Don't you alweady know abouts youself?" I laughed at his question but he continued to look at me with a puzzled expression.

"They want to know about the war. . .and apparently I am a good person to explain it. . ." I tried to keep my expression neutral, but whenever those thoughts emerged, a wave of sadness always overcame me. I guess he could tell something was wrong.

"Are you ok Miss Alana?" He turned around in my lap and looked up at me, his eyes wide. A soft smile crossed my face and I pulled him in for a hug, stroking his hair softly.

"Yes. . .I'm alright, as long as you are here." I could feel him smile against my shoulder and then watched his face look up at mine.

"Do yous think yous could tell me the story? If it doesn't make yous sad?" I nodded.

"It would be nice to tell somebody." I turned him back around and scooted towards the desk, grabbing the pen. "Maybe you can even help me write it." His smile grew wide at that idea.

"So wheres do wes start?"

"At the beginning of course. . .I think I'll start with meeting Arthur."

**_A bookstore. A small cozy shop hidden down the side street of London's downtown area. Nice warm browns covering the outside, making it look homey, inviting. This is where our story begins._**

**_I was the owner of this small establishment, named Alana's Adventures. I would get up every morning and open the store promptly at eight. Living right upstairs I never had to worry about the traffic or weather._**

**_The shop had a nice flow of business. It was never overcrowded but it was never empty either. We had regulars who would come in and often times spend the whole day there. Reading and chatting away._**

**_I remember my favorite section of the book store was always the fantasy section, specifically the books about magic._**

"Magic?"

"Yes. Books with fairies and dragons. Wizards and witches." I poked his cheek, "Even the occasional vampire book." The boys' face scrunched up.

"Vampires are evil." He brought his hands up making fake fangs. "Schee?" I laughed at his poor attempt at a vampire.

"Yes, most of the times they are. But I'm talking about the good ones." His hands dropped from his face and his mouth formed a small 'o' shape.

"Ooh I see." He then looked down at the paper. "What happened next?"

"Well. . ."

**_I could sit there and read countless books everyday. I never once grew tired of reading. Regardless of how many times I had read a book, it always excited me when I reread it._**

**_It was in this very section that I met someone. Someone by the name of Arthur Kirkland._**

**_It was a very dreary day when he walked into the bookstore. London had been experiencing some terrible storms so business had been a bit slow, but that was just more time to myself. I suppose. I was sitting in the back in the fantasy section when he walked in. It was nearly closing time so I set down what I had been reading and walked towards the front._**

**_"Is there anything I can help you with?" I figured that one more customer wouldn't hurt, it wasn't like I had anywhere to go. He looked up as I approached, not realizing I had been back there. He seemed startled for a moment but recovered quickly._**

**_"I'm just looking for something good to read that will hold me for a while."_**

**_"Well what kind of book might you be looking for?" I started to walk over towards the adult novels figuring he would want some kind of Stephen King book or something of that nature. That's why his answer took me by surprise._**

**_"Magic?" I guess he could tell I was surprised by his answer. "You know, like fantasy-related stuff?" I felt a smile tug at my lips. It was never often that a person like him would walk in asking for a book on magic. I had looked him up and down again, taking noted of his argyle sweater and pressed slacks. He was very neatly groomed which even further made me wonder why someone like him would be fascinated by children's novels. It's not like I could really judge though. I mean I was a twenty year old who still read the Harry Potter books on a weekly basis._**

**_"Those books are back here," I gestured back to where I had come from and led him to the small corner where I kept them all. The book I was reading was still lying on the coffee table, bookmark poking out when he picked it up. He read the back of it and then looked up at me._**

**_'Are you reading this one?' I nodded, it was one of my favorites. 'The Book of Story Beginnings' was written on the front._**

**_"Yes. It's a very good book. Full of adventure and mystery." I took the book from his grasp, flipping it open to where you could see some of the drawings of the creatures inside the book. "If you're are looking for a book that will grab your attention, this is a good one." I slipped my bookmark out in case he wanted to buy it._**

**_"Oh you didn't have to take out the bookmark. I would hate for you to have lost your place." I waved off his apology._**

**_"It's fine, honest. I've read that book dozens of times. It's probably dying to be in new hands anyways." His eyebrows raised at the statement and took another look at the book before a grin crossed his face._**

**_"Then I'll guess I'll take this one," he spoke. We walked to the front of the store and as he sat the book on the counter, he began to fish out his wallet. "How much do I owe you?" I placed my hands on the book, and pushed it towards him._**

**_"No charge." I stated, a smile crossing my face. His emerald eyes widened._**

**_"I couldn't possibly do that love. I have to give you something." I tried waving him off._**

**_"I don't want your money." I picked the book up and put it in a bag to protect it from the rain. "But, if you feel like you have to do something. . .come back when your done reading and tell me what you think." I could tell he was thinking against it, but I could be stubborn if I wanted to and I think he could tell._**

**_"Alright then. I'll be gone for two weeks on business but once I'm back I'll drop in." I smiled at his statement and handed him the bag. As he took it and began to walk towards the door, he suddenly spun around. "I just realized that I never caught your name love." I couldn't help but laugh at his actions._**

**_"Alana, Alana Andrews. And yours?" _**

**_"Arthur Kirkland." I smiled. Arthur was a nice name. One I was always fond of._**

**_"Well it was a pleasure to meet you Arthur."_**

**_"And to you as well Alana." I watched him walk out the door and soon followed, turning the 'open' sign around to 'closed'. As I looked out the window I could see his figure retreating down the small alley my shop was on. Something about him piqued my interest. And I didn't know then, but this was the man I would soon fall in love with.._**

I set the pen down as I finished telling my story, looking at the page I had just written. I could feel the boy shift in my lap to look up at me.

"So did he ever comes back?" I nodded with a smile.

"He came back when he promised. We had tea and spent the whole day discussing out favorite fantasy novels. I even gave him a few more to look at and he did the same. From then on we became close friends. Arthur would stop by several times a week and we would just hang out." The little boy nodded and looked at the parchment.

"So waht happened after yall became friends?" I stretched my arms, feeling a bit tired an I glanced at the clock. It was nearly nine a clock.

"You know. . .I think it might be someones bed time?" The boy crossed his arms and pouted.

"But I wanna hear more." A waved my finger at him.

"Nope, gentlemen do not pout. And besides, I'll save the next part for tomorrow alright?" His pout began to disappear and he looked up at me with wide eyes.

"You promise?" He held out his pinkie. I smiled in response and linked our pinkies together.

"Pinkie promise."


	3. Tea and Chips

"Miss Alana! Miss Alana!" The little boy ran into the kitchen and launched himself onto my lap. The cloak he was wearing acting like a cape, flapping behind him. I caught him during his 'flight', a wide smile crossing my face. I was sitting at our dinner table, having a cup of tea when he barged in.

"What's up buttercup?" I ruffled his hair and he pouted. He never likes it when I mess with his hair, but he just looks adorable when it's messy. His pout soon disappeared though and replaced itself with an eager look.

"Can you tell me mores about that story nows?" I took a sip of my tea and I noticed him looking at my cup eagerly. I set him down in the chair and went over to the stove to make him a cup.

"Hmmm, well I guess this would be a good time to start. Would you like any lunch though?" I returned to the table with a cup of steeping tea. "Be careful, it's hot."

"Thank yous." The boy took a cautious sip from the glass cup. "And may wes have some chips?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Just chips? Alright then. You have the same appetite as me, eh?" A smirk crossed my face as I prepared the potatoes. He was so much like me, but so different at the same time. I could never wrap my head around it. I shook the thoughts from my mind though as I prepared the food. Within minutes I had brought a bowl of chips to the table. "Here ya go." I watched as he began to scarf them down. "Hey, now slow down. You don't wanna turn into Alfred now do ya?" His eyes widened and he began to eat a lot slower.

The little guy loved Alfred to death, but his eating habits kinda scared him. Even at 7 years old!

After a few minutes he spoke up again. "Shooo. What hapend wih chu and Artur afer chu became fwiends?" I frowned slightly at him and pointed a warning finger at him.

"What did I say about eating with your mouth full?" He swallowed and looked defeated.

"Not to do it. . ." I ruffled his hair again.

"That's a good gentlemen." I cooed. "Now, shall we start with the story again?" His eyes widened and he quickly nodded.

"Yes please!"

"Alright, well. . ." I grabbed a pen and paper and started to write.

_**After knowing each other for a few months, I asked Arthur a question that had been nagging at me. "Hey Arthur. . .where do you actually work?" I was curled up in one of the chairs in my living room, reading one of the new books the store had received. I marked the page in my book and looked over at him. It had been bugging me for awhile because, for some reason, it was a big deal that 'Arthur Kirkland' always came to my book store. I mean, I had never even heard about him until that day we met, so what was the big deal?**_

_**He looked over at me, his reading glasses about to fall off the end of his nose, with a puzzled expression at first but then it almost changed to a look of embarrassment. He awkwardly scratched the back of his head and closed his own book. "Heh. . .I've been meaning to get around to that. . ." I got up from my seat and sat next to him of the sofa.**_

_**"Come on, what's such the big deal? It's not like 'you're a wizard Arthur'." I did my best impression of Hagrid trying to make him feel less awkward. It worked apparently because he started to laugh.**_

_**"That has got to be the worst Hagrid impression I've ever heard." He took his glasses off and set them down on his book. "But. . .you could say my job comes close to that." **_

_**"You're a wizard?" I exclaim, just messing around. I poked him in the cheek. "Come on you gotta tell me." I started to beg. I really wanted to know.**_

_**"Ha, I wish love. But no. . .I work for the government, but in a way that no one normally does." I cocked an eyebrow at this peculiar statement.**_

_**"Don't tell me you kill people? Because making someone 'disappear' isn't similar to being a wizard." I pointed out. He waved his hand trying to tell me to stop talking and listen.**_

_**"You'd find out sooner if you'd hush up,"he joked. "Anyways, in plain terms, I am England. The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland." This really threw me off.**_

_**"But How can you be-"**_

_**"I am it's personification. Basically I represent the country in a person." He finished explaining and I started messing with my lip. A bad habit I do whenever I am thinking really hard.**_

"So he's like Alfwred, and Scottie, and Ludvig?" I nodded. He thought for a moment, his face scrunching up as he tried piecing everything together. "It still seems weard to me."

"I know. But you will get used to the idea." I kissed the crown of his head. "I know you will." I took a sip of my tea before continuing.

_**"So. . .what exactly do you do? I mean, besides representing England?"**_

_**"Well, I do all sorta of things." He went on to tell me about how there is a person that exists to represent every single country, and how some of the old countries personifications, like Rome, Prussia, and Germania, still existed today. Arthur then spoke about how they were normally the ones the leaders consulted on plans for war and other things concerning the countries well-being. During his little speech, I ended up laying my head against his shoulder, listening to everything he had to say. It really sparked my interest to say the least. I mean, how often do you meet someone like this? Then he said something that really intrigued me.**_

_**"Once a month the more important country personifications and I have a meeting where we discuss how our country is doing. Whether it be about a war, our economy, ways to change a certain way of living, we discuss it." I could feel him shift slightly so I looked up at him and noticed him looking down at me with a curious expression. "Would. . .you like to go with me to my next meeting? I could introduce you to everyone." My eyes widened and he started to laugh at my sudden change in expression. "Am I assuming I can take that as a yes?"**_

_**I sat up and threw my arms around him. "That would be brilliant Arthur!" I was probably as giddy as a school girl but I didn't care. This would be something amazing. I began to wonder what it might be like. How would the rest of the personifications act? Would they represent their countries the way Arthur represented England? As my mind began to wander, I heard Arthur say something.**_

_**"Uh, Love? You can get off of me now." I remember flushing beet red and pulling away, scratching my head awkwardly.**_

_**"Heh, sorry. I guess I got a little excited."**_

_**"It's alright. I understand." I remember us leaning our foreheads against each other. His arms were wrapped around my waist, and mine wrapped around his neck. His brilliant emeralds staring into my bright sapphires. It was then that I could tell. 'I'm falling for Arthur Kirkland. . .'**_

"Ewww." The little boy stuck out his tongue. "It's all mushy gushy." I chuckled. He was still so young, and girls still had cooties in his mind.

"It's something that just happens though. And it happens everyday." I poked his nose. "Besides, It will happen to you one day as well." He shook his head.

"Nuh uh. I'm never gonna grow up." I laughed.

"Good luck with that." I twirled the pen, "Now where was I. . .

"The meeting!"

"Ah yes. . ."

_**The meeting Arthur talked about was coming up at the end of the week. It was suppose to take place in Germany and because the meetings normally last a few days, we would be staying with a friend of Arthur's for a week or two.**_

_**"His name is Ludwig Beilschmidt. He represents the country of Germany." We were working at the book store as he told me about all this. It had become a habit of his to stop by and help me whenever he had time, and at the time we were currently doing inventory since the store had closed for the day.**_

_**I nodded as we continued to tell me about Ludwig. He sounded a little strict. But maybe that's just what I was assuming. I mean, I hadn't even met the man yet. I had to remind myself not to judge a book by it's cover.**_

_**"I know his brother Gilbert, the one who represents Prussia, is still living with him." He brought another box from the back and began to unpack it. "He's not the greatest of guys to hang out with, and he's acts pretty bizarre sometimes. Likes to go out drinking, a lot. I think it has to do with the 'no longer a country' thing." Arthur tapped his chin as he tried to remember something. "And last I heard, a lady is living with him as well. . .I believe her name is Sarah. Maybe you two will become friends." I nodded at the notion. It would be nice to make friends with someone who understood all of this.**_

_**I walked over and grabbed a few books from the box. "Are you sure he doesn't mind that I'm coming?" He nodded.**_

_**"Yea, he's fine with it. Him and Sarah are actually glad I'm bringing a friend." I looked at him curiously.**_

_**"What do you mean?" I could see a bit of color come to his face and he scratched his head awkwardly.**_

_**"Oh it's nothing." He then picked up the box. "Where did you say these needed to go?" I pointed back towards the fantasy section with a smile.**_

_**"Back there obviously." I picked up one of the books that had a picture of a large fairy on it. We both began to laugh and finished up doing inventory for the day.**_

_**That night I had started packing for our trip. I began to wonder what Arthur could have possibly meant earlier. I shrugged off the idea though as I got into bed, anxious for what was to come for these next two weeks.**_

I looked down at the parchment and noticed I had already filled two pages. Giving a sideways glance, I look over at the boy, who had began to lay his head on the table. "I think we've had enough story telling for the day." He had started to nod off a bit, and looked up at me with tired eyes.

"Bu. . .But I wanna. . .hear some . . .more." He rubbed at his eyes and as I rose from my seat, I picked him up, cradling him in my arms.

"Not today love. I think you should go rest for a bit." I could see that he wanted to object but his fatigue over took him as he softly fell into a deep sleep. I softly kissed him on the forehead. "Sweet dreams my little angel."


End file.
